


Exploration

by WHUMPBBY



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sidon has a headcanon anatomy, and it's all sex, i mean two dicks, it's my first Zelda fic ever :O, link is adventurous, sidon is a sweet honeyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: If Sidon was to pick a subject to familiarise himself with its race, it would be prudent to pick the best possible one, wouldn’t it? He was so very lucky to have the Hero himself willing to help him with his research! Nothing short of the best was good enough! There was a faint idea poking at the back of his head that maybe he’s being unfair by spoiling himself with such perfection and that it will cloud his opinion of other Hylians. Because, of course, no one will ever measure up to Link!





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of smut is dedicated to the always amazing Jennypen! She makes writing smut so much easier and always listens to my half-brained ideasTAT

Hylians were so  _ small _ .

Sidon always seemed to end up surprised by that, as if his memory blanked out on that little detail every time he didn't have a living, breathing example in sight. Which wasn’t hard to accomplish, after all, as not many of them visited Zora’s Domain. Even after the rains have passed and the Calamity Ganon has been defeated, and the trade picked up substantially, small folk of Hyrule were a rare sight. 

Or maybe it was just him being too busy to pay proper attention to them?

It was a valid question, the Prince’s time was in high demand after the world had returned to normal. After he has proven himself to his father, the King and the elders were much more eager to saddle Sidon with new duties and responsibilities on top of what he’s had before. Trade agreements were left in his hands, military training also, he was expected to sit in on the various Councils and argue his points - and it all left him with little time for surveying the new arrivals to the capital. The only Hylian he could reliably make time for anymore was the Champion. 

Truth to be told, Link was pretty much the only Hylian he cared to make time for. Making him the only one Sidon could base his estimates on. 

But if he was to pick a subject to familiarise himself with its race, it would be prudent to pick the best possible one, wouldn’t it? He was so very lucky to have the Hero himself willing to help him with his research! Nothing short of the best was good enough!

There was a faint idea poking at the back of his head that maybe he’s being unfair by spoiling himself with such perfection and that it will cloud his opinion of other Hylians. Because, of course, no one will ever measure up to Link! 

Still, Sidon was selfish enough to accept that outcome. He held high standards for himself and his people, it was only expected that he held even higher ones for the strangers inviting themselves to his domain. 

And Link was so kind to help him with that, so patient with his fumbling attempts at familiarising himself with the new and unknown. Link was a wonder allround! 

“Ah! I forgot how soft your skin was! If I caused you discomfort, I apologise!”

The Hero smiled at Sidon and shook his head, wordlessly letting the prince know that his worries were unfounded. That the shiver that overtook him under the Zora’s ministrations was a pleasant one. 

Sidon exhaled a breath of relief and returned to his exploration. Or, more accurately, reminding himself of what he already knew, but seemed to forget. 

First thing was the size. Hylians were a small folk and it didn’t get more obvious than when they we lying under a Zora, carefully peeled from their layers, nestled in the soft bedding like precious jewels. 

Then there was the softness - and closely following on its trail, the surprising  _ sturdiness  _ of the Hylian frames. His Hero’s body was lean, but strong; hard, whipcord muscle of his shoulders flowing easily into a sculpted stomach and shapely back, strong legs and firm bottom. All covered in supple skin that was much warmer than any Zora’s.  

Smoothness. Ah, how unusual, the skin that was smooth in every direction, regardless of how Sidon stroked it. Sometimes it erupted into a harsher texture - mostly when the Hero was cold or Sidon touched him in the place that made him shudder. Moisture served only to make the glide of his fingers smoother, which made Link more appreciative as he arched into the touches, gasping softly, looking at the Zora prince with wet half-lidded eyes. Hylian skin sometimes produced its own moisture, which was fascinating, salty droplets that made it shine even more in the low lights of the bedroom. 

And sounds! Seidon couldn’t get enough of the little noises the Hylian was making under his hands - each of them special and precious for its rarity. Link rarely spoke words, communicating instead with gestures and expressions, and if the push came to shove, with writing. He had a voice - and it was very nice, especially when it turned low and throaty in the throes of passion - but for some reason found it hard to force it into forming words. No one seemed to know why it was - old timers remembering him from the past swore up and down that it wasn’t an issue a hundred years ago. Even Princess Zelda didn’t know how to remedy it, wise as she was. 

Sidon didn’t mind. He was happy with things as they were, even if Link often teased that he speaks enough for both of them. Which wasn’t an untruth… not exactly. 

He was happy enough with being allowed to know this particular Hylian intimately, to slowly build up his base of reference.

Apart from the obvious external differences in scale and the shape of the heads, there was a host of smaller details that were at first quite baffling to the prince. 

For example, Hylians’ manhoods weren’t sheathed like Zora’s were. They were all on the outside all the time and, uh, Sidon took a while to come to terms with that fact. It seemed so - indecent! That was the reason for these ‘trousers’ wasn’t it? The idea of a whole race going about their day with their parts hanging out like that, bumping against their legs - and, and every time they sat down… Oh, it made him feel all strange and wobbly inside just to think of it! 

He’d prefer to think he was aghast at the impropriety, not because it sounded exotic and a bit exciting.

Link’s  _ parts _ \- because there was more than just the shaft there - were soft and wrinkled, and seemed well-matched to his small frame. The hero allowed Sidon to explore them as he willed, since he couldn’t explain much verbally. 

At first it surprised the prince that the organ was so limp - Hylians didn’t seem to be able to move their shafts, which was vaguely unsettling. But then, as his exploration grew bolder and more substantial, he forgot about it because the flesh in his hands started to grow and harden, and lose its frail appearance. The soft, blunt head peeked out from under the skin, all nice and dark red, dripping wetness that Sidon rubbed across his fingertips. And then he forgot about that too when Link’s will to stay silent finally broke and the most alluring sounds reached the prince’s ears. Deep, drawn-out moans shivered in the air when he rubbed a gentle fingertip over the glistening head. Moments later his hand was stopped, the Hylian clutching it, panting. 

“Oh no, I am sorry!” Apologies instantly spilled out of Sidon’s mouth. “Have I hurt you? Was it too much or too inappropriate? Please, accept my sincerest apologies…!” 

He snapped his mouth shut when Link lightly slapped his knuckles. The Hylian shook his head, but didn’t push Sidon’s hand away; just moved it such that his fingers formed a loose tunnel and fixed the angle and… oh. 

“Oh,” Sidon breathed, eyes wide. “Is this how you’d like me to touch you now?”

Link avoided his gaze, but a single nod was a good enough answer.

“I will!” He promised. “Thank you for letting me know, I’ll be happy to make it as pleasurable for you as I can!”  

He was a prince and prided himself on his honour. How would it make him look if he’s left a partner unsatisfied? 

“Will you tell me of other things that will please you?” He inquired, moving his hand in gentle tugs, eyes sharp for any negative reaction. “Hylian bodies are so fascinating!”   

Link turned his face away and Sidon feared for a moment that he’d misspoken or overstepped some boundary. He was about to apologise again when some decision seemed to pass behind Link’s eyes and he once more pulled Sidon’s hand away, this time bringing it up to his face. Bitten-red lips opened and Sidon’s breath caught when his palm was licked by a nimble, little tongue.   

It was… it was pleasant in a completely new way - one that had the muscles in his stomach tighten and his shafts shift impatiently in the sheath. Zora’s hands were sensitive - how did the Hylian know? Was he told? Was he - with anyone before? With a Zora? 

The thought didn't sit well with Sidon for some reason. 

Once his palm was thoroughly wet, it was pushed back down, into the previous position. “Oh, I understand now!” 

Yes, yes, that made more sense! The glide was smoother and Link looked to appreciate it more, if the way his hips shifted on the bed was any indication. The minute moves, tiny thrusts into his hand, accompanied by the low, deep breaths that turned into moans the hero tried to stifle behind one of his trembling palms. 

That first time Sidon didn’t rightly know where to look - fascinated as he was with the flesh in his hand, but also in the way Link’s face turned as scarlet as his own skin… and then there was still so much of the Hylian unexplored! And he was trying to keep from making noise - was that normal for Hylians or was it just embarrassment? Or maybe Link didn’t like his voice?

 

* * *

 

 

The first time was very educational - or would be, if Sidon could pay attention to the happenings instead of being blown away by them. 

It only served to reason, then, that he needed another lesson. 

Thankfully, Link was curious about the Zora in turn.

He still remembered the wide-eyed wonder on Link’s face when the Hylian saw him unsheathed for the first time. It still brought hot blush of pleased embarrassment to Sidon’s own face. The way the small man looked at his shafts, weighting them in his hands - and these strong hands never seemed as small as when they’ve tried to encircle his swollen girth, fingertips not quite meeting. The sheer astonishment made him feel a bit self-conscious, to be honest. Sidon knew he’s not small, he knew that he’s as well-formed as a Zora could get, but… but what if, for a Hylian, he was just not enough? What if he was too strange? 

What if he scared Link away? 

The Hero was braver than that, thought.

They have experimented quite a lot that first time, Link’s fingers quick and deft on Sidon’s straining flesh. He muttered in approval and gasped in confusion every time the shafts moved, winding around his palms, drenching them in slick. Sidon was as enamoured with the sensations as he was with his hero’s attentiveness. Link did nothing by halves. 

Once he let his tongue run ahead of his brain and asked, “How do Hylians penetrate one another? Do you even…?”

Link burned red at that and they’ve dropped the subject, both embarrassed beyond measure. 

Next time, though, the Hylian brought with him a curious thing. A toy, he explained, lobster-red. A toy for sex. 

Sidon frowned in confusion before ooooh, the idea sparkled to life and, timidly, he asked for presentation. 

When Zora males coupled together, they simply braided their shafts, knotting them tight, wet friction carrying them over the edge. Some enjoyed having their partners invade their sheath, gently pushing inside - but that was a rare taste, the sheath was simply too tight and sensitive for most. 

Hylians, as it turned out, were better put together in that aspect, in that the males had a special button inside which - when managed skillfully enough - brought them only pleasure.    

“Ah, you are the most exquisite creature!” Sidon enthused, watching the hero spear himself with the toy, watching his thighs shivering from the strain and member hardening with no assistance. “Blessed are Hylians, for the males to be so well equipped to handle any situation!”

Sometimes, in his most daring dreams, Sidon imagined claiming the Hero in that last way. Of slipping into his tight, hot body, feeling it clench down on his cock. In the darkest hours of the night he dared to imagine both of his shafts fitting snugly side by side as he thrusts them in and out, for a while not having to worry about his superior strength.  

It was an exciting idea - but just that. It was only for his loneliest nights when nothing, but his own hands and imagination accompanied him to bed. Never to be considered when awake. 

He was happy with what Link was amazingly kind to give him - by allowing him to use the toy on him. Trusting Sidon to wield it gently, dip it in and out of his passage, relaxed and slick with scented oils. It was a treat the prince appreciated above all else: to be put in charge of pleasuring the other in such intimate way, to witness the Champion of the land trembling and mewling with need as the toy was worked between his thighs. 

Their lovemaking was always gentle - Sidon was a considerate lover, he enjoyed himself the most when his partners enjoyed themselves. He had a sad suspicion that Link didn’t have many opportunities to simply enjoy himself out in the world - or even many people willing to take time with his pleasure. The mantle of the Hero was a heavy one, the prince never for a moment envied it. Even heavier for the tragic way Link came to inherit it - stranded out of time, thrown into the new world with no memories, no friends and no voice…

Sidon hoped that his tender attentions outweighed the tragedy at least a bit. That he was more than just a pale shade of his sister… 

 

* * *

 

...A pair of hands framed his face and just like that Sidon lost the unfortunate train of thought. 

Link was looking at him with an unexpectedly serious expression, blue eyes narrowed under tawny eyebrows. Sidon froze, unsure of his blunder, ready to apologise yet again - only to have Link poke him in the forehead. Oh! Oh, so that was the ‘ _ you’re getting lost inside of your head _ ’ look! 

Right, the Hero was so perceptive! It never stopped astonishing the prince. And so expressive, too! Even without words, his expression alone spoke volumes. 

Sidon felt it only right to apologise for his lapse in attention, but Link wasn’t having it. He pulled the Zora lower, closer, for a soft kiss that turned more enthusiastic once the prince caught up.

Ah, Link was so good to him. So patient. Sidon dreamed of nothing more than to be worthy of that patience and trust. For once he wanted to do something special for his hero, but what…? He kissed these soft lips humming in pleasure when the small, blunt teeth nipped at him playfully. He didn't yet dare to return the favour - Zora were carnivores after all, Hylians’ tiny fangs didn't even compare to their teeth. Link was aware of that, but sometimes liked to pretend that he’s a predator too, which never failed to make Sidon feel tingly on the inside.  

It was hard to stop kissing Link, the young man was an absorbing creature that applied himself to everything he did. Kissing was just another task that needed to be accomplished to the best of his abilities. Sidon didn't hold it against him, because he'd already fallen in love with the sensation of that small, smart tongue lapping at his mouth, twisting around his own tongue and inviting it out to play. Times when the slick muscle probed at his teeth were endearing; as was the way the hero huffed out giggling gasps when Sidon did the same in return to his fangs. 

Link didn't seem willing to release his mouth, but the prince was determined to follow up on his initial plan to explore as much of his dear friend as possible. He licked across the pink lips, leaving a tingling trail, placating the small frown with a dozen kisses to the blushing cheeks and the pert little nose. His hands busy, the one he wasn't leaning on was brushing along the Hylian’s side, noting the lack of gills, charmed by the way Link arched into the touch and at the same time shivered from the coolness of it. The hero murmured, distracted, giving Sidon enough time to nuzzle his way under his chin, nibbling at the soft skin covering gentle pulse points and a voice box that tried to work against all odds. Zora’s noses were the most sensitive parts of their bodies and in this position every time Link hummed, the vibration of it tickled Sidon pleasantly.  

Link’s blunt fingers rubbed at the prince’s head crest, trailing alongside the sensitive edges, skirting the bright spots, the touch light enough to be distracting - the little Hylian knew what he was doing, certainly. He’d learned well how to bring his lover to frenzy. Such a smart little creature! 

No, not this time! This time he will prevail against the hero!

Soft skin of the straining neck gave way to the harder texture of protruding collarbones, fragile under Sidon’s tongue. He followed the little dip between them down the smooth breast into the shallow valley of the sternum, one hand bracing the heaving chest. He felt Link shiver underneath him before he realised that his thumb was rubbing across one tiny nipple, rough texture of the pad teasing the nub into hardness. Oh yes, these two pebbles, these pale spots of pleasure Hylians carried around. 

Sidon has done his reading on the subject - no matter how embarrassing some of it was - and knew that both male and female Hylian bodies were similarly littered with erogenous zones that reacted almost exclusively to touch. Unlike Zoras, whose desire could be easily regulated by scents and temperature, Hylians were curling in on themselves when  _ touched  _ just right. Once the prince got a live presentation of the book knowledge, he was addicted. It was a heady thing - the power to have the hero of the land tossing his head and mewling with nothing more than a caress and some gentle suction.

And the nipples were especially appreciative of being teased with the flat of Sidon’s tongue. The skin there tasted different than the clavicles, a faint, but noticeable change. Link’s fingers slipped from his head, one grasping his shoulder the other tight around his wrist. Blue eyes looked at him, expression in them briefly surprised, but not displeased, getting more clouded with desire every time the edges of the sharp Zora teeth scraped over his nubs.  

“Ah, so wonderful, so receptive,” the prince breathed, watching the skin around them pull taut. “As if you Hylians were made for pleasure!” 

A blush spilled across the tan cheeks at that last comment and the blue eyes escaped underneath the lids, embarrassment clear on the hero’s face. 

“Don't be ashamed, please, it only adds to your charm! It makes me happy to know that I can bring you pleasure even though our species are different,” Sidon strived to reassure. Link was so very easy to embarrass and as charming as his blushing face was, the fact that the hero had a hard time accepting praise was a sad thing. “Now, there, let me taste you all over!”

That was the plan for the evening, after all. 

He was gentle as he returned to the hero’s chest, nosing at his nipples until they grew taut and dark red, bruised from his tongue and teeth in the most alluring way. Link writhed underneath him, biting his lips, pulling his knees together. Sidon learned to read that particular move as a signal to move on - his hero needed friction somewhere else now. And since he was more than ready to provide it, there was no need for the Hylian to strain himself. 

Also, the startled look on Link’s face when Sidon gently, but insistently pushed his legs apart was one of his favourites. A spark of defiance flared in these blue eyes for a moment, but went out just as soon when the Prince lowered himself down the bed, tongue leaving a wet trail around Link’s belly button to where the dark blond hair curled against the soft underbelly. A detour towards the protruding hip bone had the hero whimper in protest, but a big hand splayed across his chest stopped him from moving. It was his turn to lay back and be cared for, for once. 

“Patience, please,” Sidon requested politely, nosing at the hero’s skin. Link’s hips and thighs were paler than the rest of him, skin seemed a bit thinner. There were freckled there, too, tiny constellations that very few got to witness and name. “I will make it good, I promise.”

Link’s impatient whimper only made him smile, same as the impatient tilt of his manhood demanded attention. It wasn’t strange to the prince anymore; nowadays, he considered the shape and the softness of it all in all quite lovely. It didn't move around, but the tiny twitches running through the hero's cock when warm breath ghosted over it were good enough indications of anticipation. 

Since Sidon’s fingers were clawed, it was always a risk when he pressed them into the hollows of the Hylian’s hips, where the thighs started, because the skin there was so very delicate. But the touch was always rewarded with the trembling of the body beneath him, soft whines escaping Link, his knees hitching up instinctively the more the prince caressed him. Without even touching the shaft he had the hero at his mercy. 

Link’s small fingers were clenched on the hand holding him flat, but so far he wasn’t trying to push it away - Sidon would retreat immediately at the smallest signal of his attentions being unwelcome, of course, they both knew it. Instead, Link pulled up, splaying the hand across his collarbone, until the red tinted skin was in the reach of his mouth, where he could kiss and nip at it, encouraging the Zora. 

Sidon hissed at the caress, the air escaping his lungs, both shafts swelling in his sheath, pushing to exit it, but he kept them in line. In retaliation he swept his thumb under Link’s sack to rub at his entrance - and hummed in satisfaction at finding the skin moist. Unlike with Zoras, with Hylians it was the penetrated party’s duty to provide ample lubrication - male and female alike - but Link’s body was slow in activating this particular mechanism that other Hylian males apparently had little trouble with. It was a work in progress, to make it catch up. Link seemed to perceive it as a shortcoming of a sort, but the prince thought it rather a signal of his hero’s tastes. Link’s body was partial to certain treatment and not afraid to reject whatever wasn’t good enough. It was a virtue more than a slight. 

And Sidon always loved a challenge. So far they were using oils to ease the way whenever the toy entered their play, but today the prince had a different idea. 

When his tongue finally found Link’s shaft, the hero mewled, his hips leaving the bed to get closer to the hot muscle lapping at him. The taste/scent was almost overwhelming this close and Sidon felt his thoughts go fuzzy for a moment before he got his bearing back. Due to the sharpness of his teeth he couldn’t take the soft flesh into his mouth properly, but Link reassured that the texture of his tongue was plenty enough to bring him pleasure.

It was easy to believe as every subsequent lick had the man gasping for air, the shaft hardening even more under the onslaught, turning a pleasing red. Sidon’s tongue was big enough to curl around the cock, dragging up and down. Once the head was bared, he prodded at it carefully, mindful of it being the most sensitive part of the whole ordeal. He gathered the clear liquid beading at the top, the flavour exploding across his taste buds. It was almost enough to distract him from Link’s choked whimpers as he prodded the slit, demanding one more taste. 

With his hand resting between hero's thighs the prince felt them shivering. Good. He ran his knuckles against the underside of the sack and the tiny hole, feeling it twitch every time he pressed a bit stronger. It was getting softer with every press, though, more of the slick spilling out with each twitch. It was so tempting to press his fingers forward and force them in, have the hero dance on them like a beautiful puppet. Oh, if only his claws weren’t an issue, if only Link wasn’t so delicate inside! He would find that pleasure button and tend to it until the Hylian was spent and happy.   

Link had to read his thoughts. There was no other explanation for when an insistent poking had the prince lift his head to meet with a bashful look and the wooden toy being offered to him by a trembling hand.

“Are you sure?” He made sure. Always made sure. It never seemed to register properly that this wasn’t something Link did only for his benefit. “Huh, this one seems bigger than the one last time, too.”    

“ _Yes!_ ” The gesture was shaky at best, but a fierce gleam in the blue eyes supported it. “ _Want to feel full._ _Until_... “ A momentary pause and the blush was back full force. Adorable ears lowered in embarrassment. “ _Until we can work up… to where I can take you…_ ”

Sidon’s heart almost stopped, the toy forgotten as he stared at his blushing hero. 

So that - that was the plan all along? To make Link’s body able to take in bigger things? Until he’d able to comfortably accommodate something as big as a Zora’s shaft? Oh… Oh, the possibilities! The sheer, unadulterated incredibleness of the sole idea…!

Had his resolve not been iron-strong, Sidon would have crushed the Hylian under his weight when his arms suddenly stopped supporting him. The pictures his imagination called forth caused a wave of heat to spill across his body, turning his muscles weak and useless. It swam downwards and accumulated in his groin, and there was no stopping his shafts this time, they burst out all at once, straight to the hilt. Sudden change of pressure and the rapid swelling left the prince moaning helplessly against Link’s chest. 

The hero chuckled lightly at his sudden reaction, wound his arms around Sidon’s neck and pulled him in closer. He caressed the fins and and the crest on his head, aiming to soothe. It worked - partially. Now that Link was all hot and flushed, the scent of his skin was downright intoxicating at such close proximity. Sidon whimpered when his cocks strained, searching frantically for a warm hole to burrow inside of, but only met the cold, slippery bedding. 

“Ah, my dear, that was… unfair of you,” he whimpered, burying his face under Link's chin. “Now I will spend days tortured by anticipation!”

He was poked in the cheek and the look that followed meant more or less a  _ better start soon, then! _

Yes. Yes, he should! 

With new energy, the prince heaved himself back onto his knees. Link, freed from his weight, twisted around and arranged himself on his front, grasping one of the fluffy pillows to his face and splaying his knees wide. Leaving himself open and on display as he nudged the dropped toy towards the prince. His ears were red enough to glow and pressed tightly to his head, so Sidon didn’t feel bad about his own clumsy fumbling. How was he supposed to keep his head when presented with the perfect pink hole that awaited his attention? 

He reached towards the bedside, aiming for a bottle of oil, but a grunt and Link shaking his head stopped him. 

“Are you sure?” Concern slipped into his tone. His enthusiasm was endless, but he was afraid to go too quick. “It will ease the way.”

_ “My own should be enough,” _ Link signed with trembling hands.  _ “We won't know… until we try, yes?” _

At this point Sidon would agree to everything his hero asked of him. He abandoned the decorative bottle and grasped the artificial shaft, inspecting it briefly to make sure the surface is smooth and safe to use. It was neither as long nor as thick as either of his cocks at the bases, but it was a hefty thing nonetheless. Long enough that he could hold it comfortably and there was a flared ring at the base that prevented the toy slipping in deeper than it was wise. The head was a little bulkier than the root and Sidon imagined it will make it easy for the thing to stay in place even with no one to help. 

Link, unhappy with the delay, swayed his hips invitingly and grunted for the prince to hurry up. 

Always willing to please, Sidon complied. 

At first, when the flared head touched the Hylian’s entrance, he wavered in his resolve. The hole seemed so tiny! Surely, it would be too much. But another impatient noise convinced him to try. He pressed lightly, noting with delight the way Link’s back tensed before he circled his hips, rubbing himself against the shaft. The hero was eager to be filled, but before anything could be done about it, Sidon needed to cover the toy with as much slick as possible, to make the fit easier. 

And, surprisingly, it wasn’t a problem this time. The idea of what they worked towards had to awaken some instinct in Link’s body, because his hole twitched against light caresses of the smooth wood, spewing more slick than ever before. Soon enough the toy glided easily between his cheeks, all the way under his sack and the straining member. Sidon had the thought to stroke the lonely organ, but so far Link seemed to forget about it, entirely focused on the stimulation from the back.

“Careful now,” the prince whispered, one hand resting on the small of his lover’s back, the other shaking lightly. “Tell me the moment it’s too much.”

He chuckled at the thumbs-up he got in response and, without further ado, started to press the toy in. 

It didn't go in smoothly, but he didn't expect it to. The ring of muscle resisted intrusion, even as it spilled slick aiming to ease it, when the blunt head twisted against it, up and down, forward and back, trying to relax it and find the right angle to slip past. Link’s muffled moans were almost as intoxicating as the way his backside flexed, trying to accept the toy against itself. The moment it finally breached the first resistance, Sidon stopped pushing and let his hero get used to it. The skin under his palm was already wet and Link trembled slightly, either from strain or anticipation. 

“Alright?”

Thumbs-up. Alright so far. 

“Take deep breaths,” the prince advised. 

And then, on the second exhale, he twisted his wrist and the head of the toy popped inside with a slick sound. The hero started with a surprised yelp, his cheeks clenched tight around the shaft as his entrance twitched, confused muscles not knowing how to treat the sudden intrusion. When the prince twisted his wrist again, Link released a throaty groan and his cock twitched, wetness spilling from the tip. 

The gesture Link made with one hand - the other gripping the pillow for dear life - was very rude and it made Sidon chuckle. “I’m sorry,” he stroked up his friend’s spine and back down to gentle him. He kneaded tense muscles gently, minding his claws, until Link was once more laying his head down, relaxed and eager to continue. 

And continue Sidon did. After the thickest part of the toy passed through, the rest followed easier, the slick covering it liberally helping tremendously. It didn’t take long at all for the flared base to touch the tense rim and stay there, snug against it. Once the Hylian gave him a shaky signal that he’s okay with the length and the girth, the prince pulled back cautiously, inching the toy out to a halfway mark. However, when he wanted to pull out further, Link pushed his hips back, chasing it with a soft mewl, unwilling to part with the thickness filling him so tightly. 

Sidon swallowed with dificulty. The little hero will be the death of him!

Still, he persevered, iron-wrought will carrying him through the task. He pumped the toy slowly, shallowly, watching the way Link tensed and shifted, thighs trembling from the strain and pleasure. It was a captivating sight, even more so when accompanied by the breathy moans and little murmurs when the prince angled the toy just right, searching for that fascinating little pleasure button inside. 

Entranced, the prince brought his free hand lower and thumbed at the stretched rim, slick and hot against his fingertip. Link mewled and pushed harder against the added stimuli. His ears were twitching now and his fingers bit into the pillow, almost piercing it. His face was turned to the side, so Sidon had the pleasure of seeing the blush riding high on his cheeks and the parted, gasping lips, shiny with saliva.   

A truly magnificent performance. 

He watched the toy move and imagined his own shaft delving into that tight, hot passage. Their juices mixing, Links’ skin so very warm against his own cooler flesh. It was enough to have the prince shiver in anticipation of the day sometime in the future when he’ll be able to join with his hero in that last, most binding way. 

He already knew it will be amazing, probably the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him - there was no way to oversell it in Sidon’s mind. He will have to prepare for it, of course, make everything right and comfortable for his friend - it will be undoubtedly a strenuous exercise for the smaller of them, he will need time and space to recover in peace.  

A small, blunt finger poking him in the arm brought him back from the daze - once more. He was so easy to distract it was downright shameful! Good thing that Link never held it against him. Sidon was sure that many others would get easily put out by a their partner daydreaming while making love, even if the subject of the dreams was themselves. Link wasn’t like that, he was so patient and giving, and so very special. 

Sidon returned to the duty at hand with a sheepish smile, but Link was still poking him. With shaking hand he signed  _ come closer _ and the prince followed. He allowed the Hylian to pull him over himself and arrange them into the well known position that had the prince’s blood thrumming  

As he arched over the Hero, his shafts slipped between the strong, smooth thighs, bracketing the Hylian’s member on both sides. Link shivered, closing his legs, making the Prince sigh with pleasure. It was tight and warm, but his slick made it easy to thrust and then Link’s hands came down to cradle all three manhoods to his soft underbelly, fingers slipping over and between them, just firmly enough. 

Sidon braced himself on one hand, making sure he doesn’t bear down too hard on the smaller Hylian, and used the other one to hold Link’s hips up. With his nose buried in the soft, golden hair on the back of the hero’s head it felt like he was breathing in sunshine. Link always smelled of wind and sun to him, as if he was bringing his adventures piecemeal into the Zora domain especially for Sidon to experience. It was a calming scent, familiar and sweet. 

The Prince thrust his hips slowly into the slick channel created for him, braiding his shafts around the smaller, Hylian one. The end of the toy still embedded in the flesh below him poked his underbelly, but not enough to be annoying; rather he used the gentle undulations to press it into Links’s hole - when the angle was right, the Hero’s thighs clenched harder. Which spurred him on to aim better. Sidon was nothing if not a perfectionist.    

It didn't take long before Link’s breathy murmurs turned into loud, raspy moans, the assault from both ends being too much for him to keep his composure for much longer. Sidon was not far behind, the emotional tumble of the night taking its toll on him. When the Hero’s hands clenched on their joined cocks, Sidon bore down on his lover and sunk his teeth into the pillow by his head. The release washed through him like a tidal wave, powerful, but steady, overwhelming his senses in a way peaceful enough that he could still feel the way it his smaller partner thrashed in his grasp. 

Hylians, as he discovered, experienced orgasms differently - it was quick and hard with them, and apparently very exhausting. A complete opposite to the slow, steady buildup of sensation the Zora experienced. Fascinating and endearing as it was, it did cause a slight problem from time to time. 

By the time Sidon came back to his senses, Link was gasping for breath, his flesh overly-sensitive from the continued stimulation. 

With gentle hands Sidon moved the Hero to lay on his side, away from the mess they’ve both made on the sheets. It would be so much easier in the water, but Link wasn’t yet sure he wanted to leave solid ground - something about his limbs being too loose to hold him up in the post coital haze. Sidon wished for Link to trust him in that aspect - he was strong enough to keep him from drowning - but he was willing to wait for that moment to come, no need to rush. As it was now, he removed the toy from the spent body of his smaller partner; gently, gently, minding the way Link’s hole twitched helplessly around the hard girth. 

Link was surprisingly easy to lift, light like a feather. Easy to pick up and carry across the chamber to the bath set aside specially for that purpose. He murmured against Sidon’s collarbones, unhappy at being carted around when all he wanted to do was sleep. Sidon nuzzled his ear, cooing endearments, tenderly resting the Hylian in the warm water. Having their scents so intermingled was a source of pride and a powerful turn on for the Zora prince; if it was up to him, he would like to have Link marked for as long as possible. But, once more, Hylian physiology stood in the way. They didn’t seem to shake off sticky substances as easily as Zora did. 

“There, almost done,” he whispered to the sulking hero, washing off the mess he’s left on his chest and belly. “You can rest soon.”

“ _ Stay? _ ” Link signed tiredly. 

“Of course, whatever you want, my friend.”

“ _ Good. Later we can go again. _ ”

It wasn’t a question. And Sidon wasn’t about to argue, honestly, there was still so much to learn about Hylians .  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
